


Pull of the Tide by Miss Aphelion [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Sexual Assault, Slow Build, Trauma, UST, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Pull of the Tide by Miss Aphelion</p><p>summary: "Stiles appears alone at the doors of the emergency room the morning after the full moon, covered in blood with a deep slash torn across his left side. He's suffering from hypovolemic shock and barely conscious and he won't tell anyone what happened—not his hospital appointed psychiatrist, not his father. Not even his pack.<br/>The list of suspects is disconcertedly short. There were only seven others in the woods with Stiles that night: Derek, Scott, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Jackson and Allison. And none of them remember the night in quite the same way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull of the Tide by Miss Aphelion [Podfic]

**Title** : Pull of the Tide  
**Author** : Miss Aphelion  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Teen and Up audiences  
**Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings (tags for: Mystery, UST, Violence, Sexual Assault, Trauma, Slow Build)  
**Summary** : Stiles appears alone at the doors of the emergency room the morning after the full moon, covered in blood with a deep slash torn across his left side. He's suffering from hypovolemic shock and barely conscious and he won't tell anyone what happened—not his hospital appointed psychiatrist, not his father. Not even his pack.  
The list of suspects is disconcertedly short. There were only seven others in the woods with Stiles that night: Derek, Scott, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Jackson and Allison. And none of them remember the night in quite the same way.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505897?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 3:05:04  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Pull%20of%20the%20Tide%20by%20Miss_Aphelion.mp3)  
[ audiobook courtesy of Greeniron here ](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Pull%20of%20the%20Tide.m4b)  
Readers note: tags listed under album information, also included at the beginning of the story.


End file.
